This application for an Institutional Research and Academic Career Development Award (IRACDA) addresses two related problems: The inadequate representation of underrepresented minorities (URM's) in biomedical science research and the lack of developmental programs to prepare university-trained Ph.D. scientists for careers as scientist educators in undergraduate colleges. To address these problems, we propose to create a Biomedical Science Education Postdoctoral Training Program at University of Medicine &Dentistry of NJ-Robert Wood Johnson Medical School (UMDNJ-RWJMS), which will train postdoctoral fellows to be researchers and educators, and will give them the opportunity to teach and mentor undergraduate trainees at 3 nearby Minority Serving Institutions (MSI's): New Jersey City University, Long Island University -Brooklyn Campus and Medgar Evers College of the City University of NY. The proposal has two Specific Aims: 1) To prepare recent Ph.D. recipients for careers as educators and biomedical scientists, and 2) To increase the interest of undergraduates at the 3 MSI partner schools in careers in the biomedical sciences. The proposed program will be a structured 3-year postdoctoral training program for 5 trainees per year, i.e., reaching a total of 15 in years 3-5. The trainees will participate in mentored research in NIH-funded laboratories, a structured career development program, and a mentored teaching and course development program at a partner MSI. The mentoring faculty at each MSI will work closely with the postdoctoral trainees and the faculty at UMDNJ-RWJMS. Interaction of MSI faculty with faculty at a research-intensive university and active participation of the postdoctoral trainees in teaching and mentoring students will enhance the students'scientific development and awareness of scientific career pathways. This program will be evaluated by increased entry and retention of MSI students into STEM majors, increased student application and entry into mentored undergraduate research programs, and increased interest in research careers, as measured by taking the GRE and applying to and entering graduate education;increased entry of RWJMS trainees into education/ research careers will also be evaluated. RELEVANCE (See instructions): This proposal is to establish a Biomedical Science Education Postdoctoral Training Program at University of Medicine &Dentistry of NJ-JW Johnson Medical School. This program will prepare recent Ph.D. recipients for careers as educator/scientists at undergraduate colleges, and will increase the entry of underrepresented minority students at 3 partner Minority Serving Institutions into research careers.